Web or network-based applications having a social aspect are increasing in both quantity and popularity. For example, websites such as Facebook®, Twitter®, and LinkedIn®—just to name a few—are fast becoming some of the most visited websites on the Internet. Although each of these social network services are quite different, they share in common some key concepts. For instance, each of these social network services allows a user of the service to define his or her relationships with other users, and in some instances, other objects or entities. This concept of a digital mapping of personal relationships has been referred to as a social graph.